


Survival Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Abuse, Gore, Language, M/M, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Harry survive the zombie apocalypse? Who will help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177648) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> I hope you like this one my friend.
> 
> Thank you for another great story!

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Survival_zps6grnj3tr.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
